Snow White
by RedRosesSoulessNite
Summary: The reincarnation of a furious snow god discovers a scared Lithuania, and before he knows it, he goes insane with the need to be with him. What will happen when Russia can't control himself and takes Lithuania away by force only to do the very thing he swore he wouldn't? "It's all because I love you! Dont you get it!" Rated for Yaoi in later chapters, blood and abuse to start
1. The Legend: Beginning

Many years ago, a god made of ice and snow, invisable to the human eye, thrived. He thrived in the icy cold weather, sitting upon a tall mountain, watching the lifeless country below bloom before his cold eyes. He sat there for many years, watching and seeming to be waiting for something.

_"Yes, it is almost time to put an end to the madness."_

More years passed and each day seemed to grow more and more restless. What could he possibly be waiting for? Everyday he just sat there watching his snowy world fall to ruin, and he watched the people who used to worship him dearly begin to forget. A small smirk played against his lips.

_"They will never be able to forget."_

Not too long after, a deadly snowstorm made of ice and snow his the country hard. It seemed to come out of no where, all in the middle of the night. The people watched, frightened, at the sight of their beloved homeland being torn apart and the white snow was dyed red. Homes were torn to shreds and no one was safe from the fury of the snowstorm.

The wind began to howl with insane laughter as people were torn apart, bit by bit, by the fury and anger of the usually gentle snow. The insane laughter, however, never gave away or faltered.

_"Do you feel it now? Do you feel your sins?" the voice of the snow god chimed. "You destroyed my land! The country I worked so hard to build! I sentence you all...To death."_

And with that, everyone in the snowy land was destroyed ad the only sounds heard was the sound of the wind slowly beginning to die down. Nothing but the crimson snow was left in the land, and with his duty done, the snow god began to fade away.

_"I hope one day I will be reborn...And see the day this country becomes renewed...I hearby declare that this land will now be known as...Russia."_

The last words drifted through the air, almost as a prayer hoping that it will be answered by willing people. And once again, the snow fell on the land_._

_This is where the story begins._

**A/N: So, what do you think~? Yay for Chemistry inspiration~? Haha~ Anyway, the Snow God is made to represent Sir Russia...For now~ Read and Review~**

~Lithuania~


	2. Chapter 2

A small child stood on a bridge, the snow and ice blowing to his right and making the long scarf he adorned on his neck flow with a certain mystique. His cold violet eyes that went well with his off-white hair settled upon something moving in the forest ahead of him. Someone was running away.

He caught a glimpse of a childs body, smaller than his own, and probably younger too, and shoulder length brown hair swaying delicately behind him. The child then burst through the trees, catching his eye and stopping his movement. The older of the two studied the others figure. He appeared to be shaking, although it was more likely he was afraid than cold. His bright blue eyes contained fear deep within them. The older studied him carefully, taking in every feature. It was rare when he was allowed outside as his older sister always said that someone would try and hurt him. When he did go outside, however, he was always sure to take in every feature and plant it in his memory.

"Are you afraid, little one? Do you need help?" he began. The younger shook his head, not making a move to speak.

"Dont worry. I am no threat. I have never had friends, see? But I can be your friend," his voice held sadness as he spoke, "I always wanted a friend."

Seeing no response from the other boy, he smiled sadly and turned away.

"My name is Ivan. See you again, da?" And with that, he left. The brunette stood there watching with his big blue eyes and without giving it a second thought, he called out to Ivan.

"My name is Toris!"

_**A/N: Second chapter came out really short, but I guess it looks like a lot more written out on lined paper. Oh well~ Im really happy with how this story is going so far and Im sorry if I changed anything too much, but this is what I want it to be like for this story~ I hope you like it~**_

~Lithuania~


	3. Chapter 3

Some years passed and Ivan grew up. He became the country of Russia and he became a super power although his sisters, Belarus and Ukraine, left him alone. (Well, moreso Ukraine...Belarus stalks him trying to become one...) Even through all this, and his huge personality change due to being around Belarus so much and going through all the separation trauma, he couldnt keep his mind off Toris. He often wondered what became of him and if he perhaps became a country too. Then, one day, he found out...

"Poland and Lithuania have announced their commonwealth to everyone, Sir Russia!" One of Russia's servants, Latvia, announced. Latvia was one of two countries Russia had taken over and he had made Latvia one of his personal slaves. Russia stared, completely confused.

"Poland actually became friends with someone? Who is he or she?"

"Poland and Lithuania have been long time friends. Lithuania is a he, Sir Russia, and he's pretty cute," Latvia smiled shakily with big eyes, "here, take a look for yourself!"

Russia's eyes widened when he took the picture from Latvia. He couldnt believe it. The country he had been wondering about was Toris. There was no mistake about it. The little boy he had met on the bridge grew up to be a country after all, and a fairly cute one. His appearance didn't change at all except for his attire. Those blue eyes remained large and full of life, but with happieness instead of fear. He kept his neat brown hair at shoulder length with the same hair cut, and it suited and framed his petite round face. Perfect for his body.

"Toris...," Russia whispered. He wondered vaguely if Lithuania would even remember who he is had he saw him now. And now the person that was always on his mind and was haunting his thoughts was being taken away, and by Poland! Narrowing his hard violet eyes, he decided he wouldnt let that happen.

"I will not allow this. Lithuania is mine. I am going to attack Poland and take Lithuania when he comes to help. He wont leave Poland to suffer alone."

And with that, Russia left into the snow, dragging his old pipe behind him. His eyes went from hard to insane, and anyone who crossed his path now would be dead. Latvia knew this and his eyes saddened.

"Lithuania...Dont let him take you, too..."

_**A/N: Im sorry for the short chapers, I promise I'll try to make them longer. They kinda end where they want to so I dont have much of a say...**_

~Lithuania~


	4. Chapter 4

Poland sat by the fire in the living room of his house. It was warm and comfortable, but something seemed off to him.

"Lithuania is late...He was supposed to be here...," he muttered to himself. Worry overtook his grumpy feelings, however, as he looked up and realized how late Lithuania actually was. He was NEVER late, and wondered if something happened. Had he been kidnapped? Had he got hurt and had to go to the hospital? But surely someone would have called if that happened as Poland was his emergancy contact.

Poland stood up, debating wether or not to go out and find him. He debated with himself for a few minutes before deciding that he would go find him. He dressed in his winter clothing as it was snowing out, and ran out into the misty white powder falling from the sky and deep into the forest where he lived.

"Lithuania!" he called. His voice echoed, but still there was no answer. "Lithy...?"

He kept searching, determined to find him. The snow began to fall more with bigger snow flakes, but he didnt much care for it. He cared about finding Lithuania. A loud _**crack!**_ sounded from behind him, and he whipped around quickly with wide eyes.

"Lithy? Is that you?" he called, panic filling his voice. He vaguely wondered what to do if it wasn't Lithuania at all. He wasn't good with people and often found himself panicing or attacking random strangers that scared him. Out of the forest behind him, a scary sounding laugh echoed in Poland's ears.

"Im not Lithy~ Kolkolkolkol~" the voice said with an uneasy happiness.

"Come out, whoever you are!" Poland called out, his heartbeat racing. "I'll scream if you dont!"

"Poland!" a softer voice yelled. Poland barely had time to react as he was shoved out of the way and into the snow, the body belonging to the soft voice landing on top and acting as a shield.

"Lithuania?" Poland gasped.

"What were you doing? You almost got- AH!" Lithuania was suddenly lifted off Poland and was hanging in the air by his coat collar. "Let me go!"

"Lithuania~ So glad you could make it~ Kolkolkolkolkol~" the previous voice adressing Poland spoke now.

"Hey! Let go of MY Lithy!" Poland yelled, standing up. The struggling Lithuania tried his best to get away, but nothing prevailed over the strong hands holding him up.

"Who are you?" Lithuania yelled.

"You don't remember me, Lithuania...? I am hurt now," the deeper voice spoke. "It's me. It's Ivan, remember?"

Lithuania stared, trying to remember. Where had he heard that name before?

"Ivan...?" he spoke softly.

"Yes. I met you when you were little. Toris is your name, is it not? I have a good memory, although I was not aware that you also became a country, da? I became the country of Russia, now one of the world's super powers. You were always on my mind and I always wondered what happened to you. I now know, da?"

"I dont remember meeting you...Ever...," Lithuania spoke softly. Russia's eyes flared with a sudden rage.

"How could you not remember me? Fine! I'll take you back to my country with me by force! Even if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming!" Ivan yelled, and began dragging Lithuania away.

"Lithy! NO!" Poland screamed and ran after them. Russia turned around quickly and hit Poland on the head hard with his metal pipe he had brought for...Insurance reasons. Poland fell to the snowy ground below, unconcious.

"Poland! Poland, help! Poland, get up! Please! Help me!" Lithuania yelled, tears falling down his face as he was dragged away by Russia. Lithuania knew now that there was no escaping. He was to forever be a prisoner, held captive by one of the worlds most powerful countries.

_**A/N: Hehe~! Longest chapter yet~! (proud of self~) Ah, I am very pleased with how this story is going~**_

~Lithuania~


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter has a reference to another one of my on-going stories in it called "Requiem" (it's a Poland x Lithuania story) but has nothing to do with the story. If you don't understand the reference, I suggest maybe reading a bit of that story~ That one will also be updated soon when I get more inspiration for it~ Okay, onto the chapter~**_

**~Lithuania~**

* * *

Lithuania had tried so many times to get away. So many times had he tried to escape. And every time, Russia always found him and brought him back before Lithuania had reached Poland's boarder. He didn't want to be held captive with Estonia and Latvia, (whom he befriended) he wanted to be back home with Poland. There, he felt safe. Poland always kept him warm at night and Poland always made sure that Lithuania was sound asleep and content before he too fell asleep. He was good to him.

"Poland...," Lithuania whispered to himself. He wondered what Poland was doing. He very rarely got to see him, as Russia forbid it unless he said so. Russia wasn't completely heartless, though. He did let Lithuania spend some nights with Poland. Those nights were the nights Lithuania slept peacefully. It wasn't long, however, before Poland discovered a secret Lithuania had been keeping from everyone, including Poland. It was during Lithuania's last visit that he found out...

_"Oh my god, Lithy! Like, what happened to you? Your back! It's covered in scars! Deep long ones!" Poland exclaimed when he saw Lithunania's back after walking in the bathroom accidentally when Lithuania was changing his clothes._

_"Poland...," Lithuania said sadly, "I can't...If I tell you, I'll...," he tried to say, but choked on the tears that were now falling freely down his face. Poland was shocked. He very rarely saw Lithuania cry, and didn't say anything even when he did. After their past childhood, he just couldn't bring himself to. Lithuania had always tried to be the strong one for him, so seeing Lithuania reduced to tears in front of him freely was shocking._

_"Oh, Lithy...," Poland sighed and hugged Lithuania close to his chest, letting him cry freely. "Did Russia do this to you?"_

_Lithuania only shook, his whole body trembling, and still refused to open his mouth to speak. That was more than enough of an answer to Poland that Russia had hurt Lithuania like this. Poland's fists clenched._

_"Lithuania, I want you to listen closely to me. Even if I can't be there, I swear to you that I will protect you. Always."_

Lithuania shook his head at the memory. He desperately missed Poland more and more each day, and grew more and more worried about wether Russia would hurt him again. He refused to try and leave again because that was when Russia's abuse was at it's worst. He slowed down his work speed, remembering that there was something else he didn't tell Poland. Lithuania was getting very ill. All the stress put on him from Russia's behavior was starting to take it's toll. Not only did Lithuania take his own punishments, he took Estonia and Latvia's too because he refused to let them be hurt. Estonia was very worried about Lithuania's help, and Latvia didn't notice because Lithuania would never let himself be seen like that in front of Latvia. The poor little kid didn't need any more worry placed upon his tiny little shoulders.

"Lithuania." Russia's voice sounded from the next room over. Lithuania tensed and shook a little, but went to the room none-the-less.

"Y-Yes, S-Sir R-Russia...?" Lithuania asked quietly. Russia motioned for him to sit beside him, he was sitting in a large velvet chair in front of a beautiful fire place, on the ground. Lithuania did as he was told. Russia took a sip from the glass of Vodka he was holding.

"Lithuania, you and I need to have a talk. I noticed you've been looking strange lately, almost sick, is something wrong?"

Lithuania could almost hear the smile, even if tiny, in his voice. But something else was there also that Lithuania could not place. "No, sir, nothing is wrong..."

"Are you lying to me, Lithuania? I do not like it when people lie to me, da?"

"..." Lithuania couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't want to be beat for being weak, but he was a truly honest person and had difficulties lying.

"I am not feeling so well lately, Sir Russia...," he spoke softly.

"Do you know why?"

"Yes, Sir...It's because of you...I can't take your abuse anymore! I can't! I dont understand why you would do this to me anyway! I didn't do anything wrong! You claim I knew you as a child! I would think that you would be trying to gain my memory back by helping me to remember! Not beat me to the point where I can barely stay awake! This is too much! I don't want to be here, especially if your going to treat me like this! I have feelings too! I can't believe that I would know someone who abuses their servants and friends like this! I want to be back with Poland! I dont want to be here with someone like you!"

By this time, Lithuania had stood up and the tears that were threatening to fall before had started to fall freely by now. He was crying, so much that he began coughing, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He had finally snapped.

Russia, on the other hand, had very wide eyes and was also shaking, although not visibly. He seemed to be pulled out of a daze, and looked like he didn't know what was happening. _There's no way I could have_ _done that to him_! Russia thought over and over. A tear escaped his eyes as he watched his childhood memory cry so much in front of him.

"I couldn't have...I did that...? Oh no...Oh, Lithuania!" Russia pulled Lithuania into a very tight hug, stroking his hair and trying hard to calm him down. "I am so sorry! I don't know how I could do that to you! I wanted you to remember me, I was hurt when you said you didn't...I am so sorry..."

"Why would you do this if you were trying to make me remember? It doesn't make any sense...," Lithuania sobbed.

"Because, Lithuania...," Russia began, "I love you."

* * *

_**A/N: Yay, Russia finally admitted it~! The next chapter, by the way, will be bumping the rating on the story to M as it will contain a lemon in it~ (First time attempting to write one, EVER~!) Please don't blame me if the lemon sucks, however I think I read enough to get the grasp of how to write one~ And I do a lot of RolePlaying with lots of lemons in it too, so it shouldnt be too bad~ Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter will be what all you yaoi fans were hoping to read~ Read and Review~! Much appreciated~!**_

~Lithuania~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so a warning on this chapter it IS a lemon so please do not continue this story if you are not comfortable reading two men having sex...~ Thank you~  
**

* * *

Lithuania's eyes widened.

"You...Love me...?"

Russia nodded. "Yes, I love you. I have since the first time we met, I just couldn't get you out of my mind! I searched for you, but I never knew what became of you until my boss mentioned a new country. I finally found you, and then I don't know what became of myself. It felt as though this pent up frustraion of losing you just released, like a furious snowstorm. I couldn't stop myself." He had began petting Lithuania's head soothingly, holding him like Lithuania was going to disappear. He didn't want Lithuania to disappear and leave him alone again.

"I-" Lithuania began but was cut off by a finger on his lips. Russia slowly moved the finger when he was sure Lithuania would stay where he was and he leaned in, gently brushing his lips against Lithuania's before leaning in for a full kiss, full of firey passion, melting away the wall Lithuania had built up over time.

Lithuania was a little shocked, not by the fact that his Master was kissing him but by the fact that it was filled with a passion he never knew Russia had in his soul. He felt his caged heart break free and slowly kissed Russia back, letting his eyes flutter shut and a light blush tinting his cheeks pink.

Russia's heart skipped a beat. Lithuania, his long lost love, was kissing him back. He felt unshed tears well up in his violet eyes and he kissed him a bit harder. He slowly picked Lithuania up and gently laid him on the bed located at the back of the room, never once breaking the kiss, and climbing on top of him. He slowly broke the kiss and looked at his beautiful Lithuania below him. His cheeks were tinted pink and he had a peaceful look to his eyes that was complemented by a small, angelic, smile. He quickly rid of both their clothes, unable to keep himself from wanting to feel the porcelain skin on his own. He was surprised at how warm Lithuania's body was already and they havent even begun.

Lithuania blushed more when Russia got rid of both their clothes, leaving them both completely exposed to one another. He wrapped his arms around Russia to pull him closer and feel his warmth. He let his eyes close as he let his hands explore Russia's neck, shoulders and back. The skin was flawless and soft and it felt wonderful on his fingertips. He felt Russia's fingers trail delicately across all his skin, resting only for a moment on the small of his back before trailing down his smooth butt and tickling his entrance, toying with the sensitive skin. Lithunania moaned slightly and tensed automatically, having never been touched there before.

Russia let a small smirk grace his features as he slowly pushed one finger into Lithuania, feeling his warmth and tightness surround his finger. He used his other hand to soothingly rub Lithuania's back, trying to get him to relax. Slowly he felt Lithuania relax and he began to thrust his finger in and out, twisting occasionally to see Lithuania's reaction. Lithuania gasped and moaned slightly, pleasing Russia and he slowly added a second finger. Lithuania gasped in slight pain, shutting his eyes tightly, and Russia slowly thrust his fingers again, being gentle at first.

When he thought Lithuania was ready, he added a third finger, and a little less than gentle, he thrusted them harder, determined to find that special spot inside him that would make Lithuania moan his name in bliss. He knew he found it on a particularly hard thrust that made Lithuania arch his back and moan his name with the sweetest voice he's ever heard. He pulled his fingers out, smiling at Lithuania when he whinned from the lost contact.

"Don't worry," Russia soothed, "this will be much better~"

Lithuania braced himself for the pain he expected to come. He took the opportunity while Russia was slicking himself up to glance at his size. He felt a few beads of sweat drip down his face when he saw how large Russia actually was, a lot larger than just three fingers. Russia seemed to sense his nervousness and kissed him sweetly before he began to enter him slowly. Lithuania tensed, eyes shutting tightly, and whimpering at the pain.

"Shhh...," Russia soothed. He slowly pushed in all the way, letting Lithuania get used to the pain before moving. When he felt Lithuania relax and give a nod, he slowly pulled out to the tip and pushed back in gently. Lithuania moaned quietly, letting Russia know he was alright and it felt good. Russia repeated the gentleness for a few more thrusts before he heard Lithuania whisper "Faster" and "Harder" in a breathless voice. He smiled and complied to the requests, moving as fast and hard as Lithuania wished.

Lithuania was holding onto Russia for dear life while Russia thrusted in and out of him. He felt every bit of Russia's love and passion for him with each thrust. The love-making never lost it's fire, and Lithuania took note that Russia was still gentle with him, almost like he was a delicate flower or a piece of glass about to break. He let happy tears slip from his eyes, moaning louder each time Russia moved a little faster or harder. He was happy.

"Ahh~ R-Russia, I-" Lithuania moaned and Russia cut him off.

"No. Not Russia. Call me Ivan, Toris. When it's just you and me, showing our love, I want you to call me Ivan. You are the only person to ever call me by that name."

Lithuania felt a delicate blush tint his cheeks, and he gave a slight nod. Russia continued to pleasure him and he moaned sweetly, arching his back and pulling Russia as close as he could.

"I-Ivan~! I'm g-going to-"

"Me too, Toris. Let us come together," Russia whispered sweetly into Lithuania's ear. Lithuania's whole body shook and with a sweet cry of Ivan's name, he came at the same time Russia came within his depths. It was pure heaven.

Russia pulled out when they both calmed down, falling beside Lithuania and pulling him close to his chest, stroking his hair delicately.

"Ivan...," Lithuania spoke after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, I had a lot of problems getting motivated to write it because of how shy I actually am...~ Now, I tried to make this chapter full of love so please let me know if it is full of love~ I wanted to show how much Russia loves Lithuania~**

Thank you for all the support from everyone reading this and reviewing, I really appreciate it! It makes me thrilled to know I can write a decent story because I do want to go on to professional writing hopefully soon~ Please let me know if this story should continue~

One more note, I do think I might draw a manga for this story, so I will give the link to my Hetalia Deviantart account on here so if anyone is interested, they can go and look, or go look at my other artworks along with my Russia's artwork~ Thanks again for your support and listening to this long note~ Old stories will be updated and new stories will be added soon~

~Lithuania~

Deviantart Account: 


	7. Chapter 7

Poland stood on his balcony, staring at nothing in particular at the frozen forest in front of him. He couldn't remember how long it has been since he had seen Lithuania, and it was worrying him. The last time he saw him, he saw all the wounds "Lithy" had received from Russia. It couldn't go on like that. He closed his eyes as an icy wind picked up, blowing his hair and green cape to the side.

"I have to, like, protect Lithy from that evil creature," he spoke to himself, eyes closed in deep thought. "I've got it!"

Poland went back inside, a smile present on his face for the first time since seeing Lithuania last. He went to his desk, took out a feather pen and ink and a piece of paper, and began to write. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he finished and went to his room and over to a large bird cage by his bed. He carefully took out a phoenix from within the cage and tied the letter to it's leg.

"Take this letter to England, my beautiful bird," he spoke with a seriousness no one had ever heard. "He is the only one who can help."

The bird tilted it's head at Poland, seeming to understand who to take it to, and flew out of the large bay window in Poland's room. Poland smiled to himself.

"Yes. Now, my Liet can be saved."

* * *

The sun shone brightly on a small field behind a large Victorian styled fence. The gate around the house was painted black, as all the other ones in England had been, and roses decorated the front, sides and back. Vines appeared to climb up the house, wrapping themselves around the balconies and small blossoms littered the black painted metal.

Beyond the house was a large pasture with a stable for riding horses off to the side. Beside the stable stood a blonde haired "hero", smiling brightly as he watched someone riding a horse a little off in the distance. The flip on the right side of his head bounced with the wind as he waited for the rider to come back to him.

"Iggy! Hurry up, I'm lonely!" He shouted playfully, laughing his trademark laugh and smiling with the intensity of the sun. England, sitting on top of his horse, turned his head towards the "hero" shouting his nickname and rode back to him.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, America."

America smiled and helped England off his horse, a beautiful white horse with bright blue eyes and a deep black mane and tail with sparks of red adorning it.

"You really are a great rider. I wish I could ride like that," he spoke admirably.

"Perhaps I can show you sometime. There's enough room in the stable to get you your own horse, if you'd like," England smiled softly, impressed that his lover was taking such an interest in something he loved to do.

"That would be awesome! Then I really will be the best hero around!"

"Yes, yes, Love," England chuckled and put his riding gear away. A strange bird call sounded a little off in the distance and England turned his head.

"What was that, America?"

"I dont know, Iggy, but a big red and orange thing is flying towards us," he spoke, sounding so amazed at the odd creature flying towards them. England raised an eyebrow and squinted his emerald eyes.

"Oh, thats Poland's phoenix. I wonder what's wrong?" He questioned to himself. The phoenix landed in front of England, making a slight chirping noise, and motioned it's beak towards it's leg. England removed the letter from his leg and read it.

_England,_

_This is an emergency. I am in desperate need of help from you. I need your magic expertise. I am terrified for Liet's safety since he's living with Russia. I have a plan to save him, but I need your help to set it up. I need you to create a sleeping spell, prefferably having it put in something like a food I can send over and have Russia eat it. I don't want to kill him, I just want him to sleep for a long time so I can get Lithuania away from him before he gets hurt even more. I know I'm not supposed to mention what happens there since I promised Lithy I wouldn't worry anyone, but Im desperate and I feel that you should know if your going to help me. Lithy gets beat, badly, to the point sometimes where he can't even stand. His bones have been broken, his spirit has been broken, his health isn't good anymore and he has brusies and scars covering his body from head to toe. Please, England, help him..._

_Poland._

England stared in disbelief at the letter. Worry filled his eyes and he shook his head, having a hard time believing that Lithuania could have done anything to deserve what Poland described. Determination replaced the worry as he decided to help Poland.

"I know just the trick. An apple should be alright."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I finally updated again, yay~! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I got so caught up with school that I ended up losing inspiration for this story and I got so frustrated I wrote other ones~ Again, I deeply apologize, but I'm back to update more, so enjoy~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly, seeping through the deep red curtains of the large bedroom, stirring Lithuania awake from his slumber. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep that resided in the corners. He looked beside him and his eyes widened in slight panic when he realised he was all alone in the room. He looked around in panic.

"Did he...Leave me alone...?" He whispered out loud to himself. "Did last night mean nothing...?"

His heart sank deep in his chest and he brought his knees up tightly, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He had felt love, true love, last night, he was positive. His Master had told him he loved him, so why was he gone now? Lithuania let his forehead fall onto his knees as small tears began to fall. He wasn't even sure why he was truly crying to begin with. Surely Russia felt something and just had to run out for a moment? Maybe he just left when Lithuania woke up and neither noticed. Lithuania was so caught up in trying to stop his tears and thinking so hard that he didn't hear the door opening, or the footsteps on the floor coming towards him. Lithuania lifted his head up after he finally decided to dress and search for his Master, and was surprisingly greeted with bright, happy, violet eyes.

"Aiee!" He jumped back and smacked his head on the headboard of Russia's king size bed. Russia's eyes widened and he walked over to Lithuania.

"Are you alright, da?!" He asked with worry. Lithuania rubbed his head and looked up at Russia.

"Yes, I am alright," he smiled, but the smile quickly vanished. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me?"

"I went to get something for you, da," Russia said with an innocent smile and held out a bouquet of beautiful, golden sunflowers. Lithuania's eyes softened and a smile graced his lips.

"They're beautiful."

"They're for you. I couldn't find anything else that could even remotely compare to your beauty, da." Lithuania blushed brightly, smiled, and took the flowers, holding them close and sniffing they're delicate petals quietly.

"Thank you, Ivan." Russia smiled, but their moment was ruined from a knock at Russia's bedroom door. Russia's smile faded. "Da? Who is it?"

"R-Russia, sir, it's m-me," came Latvia's small voice.

"What do you want, da?"

"There's a basket with apples on the front steps of the house, and it's from Poland but it isn't adressed to anyone. I'm assuming it's for Lithuania, but I can't find him anywhere. D-Do you know where he is?"

"Da, I know. I will send for him to retrieve them. Thank you, Latvia."

"O-Of course, s-sir." Russia waited to hear Latvia's little footsteps walking away from the door before he spoke to Lithuania again.

"You should probably go deal with that before they get suspicious, since they don't know yet, da~?" Russia smiled before kissing Lithuania gently on the lips and retreating from the room to give Lithuania some privacy to get dressed.

* * *

After Lithuania got dressed, he made his way through the many corriders of the house to the front steps. When he opened the door and looked down, he caught sight of a bright pink basket full of delicious looking apples. Some were green, and some were yellow, but right in the centre of them all was a bright, red, shiny apple.

"Leave it to Poland to come up with something like this," he said to himself, smiling. He picked up the basket and walked down to his own room, which was fairly small on the inside, closing the door behind him. He opened the curtains and the window that led out to a large balcony where he liked to sit on warm days where he had no chores to do.

"Ah, some nice fresh air and light should open the space a bit."

Lithuania sat on his bed and looked over the apples and the basket again. On the front of the basket was a large, red bow and it had a small envelope tucked into it. The envelope was blank on the front, no ones name was written anywhere, so he opened it. Inside was a small, pink card, no bigger than a recipe card, that read:

_Enjoy these wishing apples I, like, totally recieved the other day! Make a wish and take a bite and your wish shall come true!_

_Signed,_

_Poland._

Lithuania blinked in disbelief. "Wishing apples, Polska?"

Lithuania didn't understand how Poland could actually believe that taking a bite out of ordinary looking apples could make anyones wish came true, but he loved his friend to death and decided he would try it out anyway and tell him about it later. He looked over the apples and found the shiny red one very appealing, and he picked it up, examining it. He gave a small shrug, deciding it was safe enough, and closed his eyes.

"What do I wish for?" He thought to himself. "Hm."

He thought hard for a few moments before a smile gently graced his lips. "I wish Ivan and I could be together forever."

And with that, he took a bite of the deep, red apple.


End file.
